This application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 038,049, filed Apr. 14, 1987, which is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 767,671, filed Aug. 21, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,312, issued Apr. 14, 1987, which is a continuation of application Ser. No. 412,093, filed Aug. 27, 1982, now abandoned.
The invention relates to a disk storage drive for receiving at least one storage disk having a central opening, with an outer rotor type driving motor having a rotor casing mounted by means of a shaft in a bearing system so as to rotate relative to a stator and on which can be placed the storage disk for driving by the rotor casing, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 353,584, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,542, issued Mar. 27, 1984.
The content of this patent is incorporated herein by reference to avoid unnecessary repetition. It relates to a storage drive for receiving at least one storage disk having a central opening. The driving motor extends coaxially at least partly through the central opening of the storage disk, and means are provided for connecting the storage disk and the driving motor rotor.